clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clicker Heroes
Clicker Heroes is an idle game made by Playsaurus, the developers of "Cloudstone", a once popular MMORPG. Some features include an Export/Import feature, mute, an option for lower quality, manual and auto saving, offline farming, hard reset (deleting your save), achievements, statistics, a skill bar, 54 heroes, and the ability to donate for perks. Description General gameplay The game has the player kill monsters in order to advance in zones, reaching new monsters that get more HP as progress is made. These monsters can be killed by clicking on them, but there's also the option to hire heroes to do that instead. Those heroes aren't free; they cost gold, which is dropped by the monsters that have been killed. As the monsters get increasingly more HP, the Gold dropped after death increases as well, but the formula for the latter is slower than the first one, and the gold cost per DPS also increases as well. This makes it so that, the higher the zone reached, the slower progress becomes. This is where a special mechanic kicks in: Ascension. Ascension allows players to completely destroy their progress and start over, but with new permanent bonuses depending on how much progress the player has made before they ascended. These bonuses are referred to as Hero Souls, or HS. The type of bonus is up to the player; Hero Souls are just the currency between them and their bonus. While unspent, they provide a +10% damage bonus per Hero Soul, but they can be spent on Ancients if the player desires different bonuses. For a full list of bonuses, see below. Eventually, the bonuses will start to decrease in value relatively, and the Ancient prices will keep getting higher and higher, rendering progress constantly slower. To make up for this, there are special super-Ascensions called Transcensions which destroy all Hero Souls and Ancients but in return, give the player valuable Ancient Souls, which can be spent on Outsiders to give various bonuses that speed up progress. The ultimate goal of the game is to keep on reaching higher zones and killing stronger bosses. To do this at optimal speed, careful consideration on when to ascend and when to transcend is advised. Additional Mechanics Besides the general gameplay, Clicker Heroes has four extra mechanics that can help players reach their goal faster. First off, there are Relics. These are little accesories that act like mini-Ancients, granting small Ancient bonuses without paying for the respective Ancient. Players gain a random Relic once during every Ascension, automatically activating its effect when they get it. Up to 4 Relic slots are available, and the 5th Relic and all Relics thereafter will end up in a Junk Pile, unactivated and ready to be destroyed upon Ascension, unless they are replaced with one of the current active Relics. Secondly, there is an option to join a Clan. This is a group consisting of 1 to 10 players of the game who unite their powers once a day to defeat a collective enemy, called an Immortal. The difficulty of the Immortal depends on whether or not the Clan beat the Immortal of the previous day. If the Clan succeeds to kill an Immortal, everyone in the Clan will get an amount of Hero Souls based on their share of damage to the Immortal. Immortal damage can be raised by gaining Hero Souls. A third thing that has been added, are Mercenaries. Mercenaries are little helpers that can be sent on quests to obtain certain bonuses, like additional Relics or free Hero Souls. The more time a Mercenary has put into questing, the higher their level will become, and the higher the reward/quest time ratio. But this bonus doesn't grow infinitely; all Mercenaries have a precalculated lifespan, and will eventually die during a quest, to be replaced with new Mercenaries that start back at level 1. And last but not at least, there is a Ruby Shop where players can buy various bonuses using Rubies, which have a chance to be obtained from Clickables that appear randomly on the screen. For a full list of things that can be bought in the Ruby Shop, see below. Heroes There are 54 Heroes. Ancients There are 26 Ancients. Outsiders There are 9 Outsiders. Ruby Shop Platforms This section describes the advantages and disadvantages of different platforms. Web The official website is always the first place to be updated, and cloud saves can be used if desired. Alternatively, the game can be played on Kongregate, or Armor Games. If a player has a Kongregate account and they own Kreds, they can spend them on rubies in the Shop watch adverts to earn rubies. (All other players can buy rubies directly with real money.) For a more kid-friendly website, Cool Math is available. Steam On Steam, the content is similar to that of the CH.com website, but there are additional features such as Auto Clicker skins. Mobile On mobile, there are some disadvantages and some advantages. It's easier to play on the go (since Clicker Heroes requires attention) and achievements, such as reaching a specified zone, give rubies, rather than just personal satisfaction. On the other hand, everything in the Ruby Shop costs 10 times as much, while the rewards are only 6-7 times the Web version. Console (PS4 and Xbox One) The console version used to be similar to other versions, but updates have been discontinued and there are no clans. Sequel On July 16, 2018, Playsaurus released a Clicker Heroes sequel called Clicker Heroes II. The game is available in Steam for $29.99/€24,99. It is currently in Beta. Category:Clicker Heroes